


Sea

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach House, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sappy Ending, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: They swam around a bit, or well Shiro swam around with Keith latched onto him and letting his fingers dip into the clear blue waters, a few local fish swam around them and Keith poked one when it swam up towards the surface."Do you have sharks near by?" Keith asked looking far off towards the distance.Shiro takes Keith to his private beach house and teaches him how to swim while trying to figure out why Keith is so hesitant on meeting with his family.Monday, July 24: Sky / (Sea)





	Sea

**Author's Note:**

> It's sheith week and I just realized because I've been away for a long time, anyway I'll try to post as much as I can this week... :D

Shiro couldn’t stop his mom from worrying but he knew it was only for a certain reason she did so he let her worry a little before walking up to her he walked over and placing his hands on his mother’s shoulders, she tensed up and stared up at him, eyes wide and full of unshed tears.

“Just-just come back to us okay” she whispered reaching up to cup a frail hand on Shiro’s cheeks, her thumb dangerously close to the scar across his nose.

“I promise” he whispered reaching up to cup her hand, “I’ll be back,” he said and looked over his shoulder at Keith leaning against his dad’s black jeep, his mom followed his gaze and frowned.

“Was he-was he the person with you, when you…” she trailed off and looked away. Shiro looked back down at his mom and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze before letting go, “yeah and he’s the same Keith I told you about back in Garrison as well, do you want to meet him?” Shiro asked.

His mom hesitated then shook her head, “he looks kind of nervous when you two come back from your trip make sure he stays for dinner alright?” she said giving him a warning look. Shiro winked at her and pulled away. Shiro grabbed the duffle bag and the cooler near his feet and walked down the creaky wooden steps towards the jeep.

Keith straightened up and followed Shiro towards the back of the jeep and helped him put the cooler in, “should I say hi?” Keith murmured.

Shiro shook his head and stepped back so he could shut the Jeep’s trunk, “Nah, here give me the keys I’m driving there,” Shiro said yanking the keys from Keith’s hand and jogging over towards the driver’s seat.

“Bye ma! I’ll call you when I get there!” Shiro shouted waving his arm at his mother who was leaning against the doorway, her fingers clenched into her robe.

“Text me every hour! Keith honey, make sure my baby doesn’t forget to make message me!” his mom shouted bring up her hand to rub her jaw and frowning at them.

Keith froze for a split second before turning to stare at Shiro’s mom, he nodded at her and got in the passenger seat.

“Did you grab the snacks?” Shiro asked peeling off the driveway and onto the street, Keith nodded and reached back to grab the grocery bag, he pulled it into his lap and took out the packet of cookies at the Asian food market.

“Oh, and ma wants me to bring you home for dinner after,” Shiro said reaching out to grab the cookie from Keith’s hand, Keith paused and he lifted his head to look at Shiro, “and what’d you say?” Keith asked hesitantly.

“I said yes obviously, why?”

Keith looked away and towards at the trees blurring past him through the window, “I thought you would ask me first to see if I’m comfortable,” Keith said stiffly, the cookie in his finger snapped and Shiro glanced over at him for a split second.

“Are you—are you upset?” he asked then laughed incredulously, “seriously? Ma just wants to meet you, it’s not that big of a deal,” he said.

Keith licked his lip and shook his head, “you wouldn’t understand” he murmured.

“No tell me, what wouldn’t I understand,” Shiro said, Keith looked over at him and frowned. “Shiro, do they know about us?” he asked, Shiro's lips twitched and his fingers thrummed the steering wheel.

“No but I’m gonna tell them tonight, that’s why I agreed,” Shiro said. Keith scoffed and he crossed his arms, Shiro sighed and he reached over and squeezed Keith’s thigh, “please tell me why you’re so upset about this?” he asked softly.

“It’s nothing, I just wished you asked me before,” Keith lied, he uncrossed his arms, he dropped his hand over Shiro’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

Shiro raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject, “alright” he said and opened his mouth, Keith stared at him confused before rolling his eyes and grabbing a cookie and placing it in Shiro’s mouth.

The ride for a few hours were silent, Keith had fallen asleep the radio humming in the background and when woke, they were stopped a gas station at the side of the road, a girl was putting in their gas and Keith could see Shiro inside the gas station, he handed the man his money and jogged out.

"Thanks," Shiro said to the girl who put up the gas pipe, he handed her five and closed up the gas tank and climbed back into the driver's seat, "here I got some drinks, you thirsty?" Shiro asked pulling out a Gatorade from the thin bag, Keith nodded and rubbed his eyes.

Shiro handed him the Gatorade and Keith smiled sleepily at him, Keith took a sip while Shiro started up the jeep and peeled off the gas station and back onto the single road.

“Where do you think the rest of the group is?” Keith asked digging through the bags for the Twizzlers.

“Hunk sent me a message saying they had landed in Spain right now,” Shiro said, he made a turn at the stop sign and smiled when he saw the sign on the right.

“Just a few more miles before we reach,” Shiro said slowing down when the car reached the bumpy road.

“They invited me but I said no,” Keith said wiggling a Twizzlers in front of Shiro’s face, he laughed when Shiro quickly jabbed at his sides, he dropped the candy in Shiro’s lap and used his hands to cover his sides.

“Next time you won’t treat me like a dog,” Shiro threatened with a smile reaching down to grab the Twizzlers and putting the end in his mouth, he turned another corner and pulled up to a huge black iron gate with a small booth and a guard chilling inside eating pizza and water while watching a soap drama.

“Hey Rahul,” Shiro said pulling up to a stop near the booth, the guard grinned and waved at him. “How’ve you been?” Rahul asked leaning out of the window, his gaze wandered over to Keith and his smile widened, “finally bringing someone to your uncle's private beach” he teased.

Keith flushed and he looked away, Shiro laughed and he whispered something to Rahul, Keith peeked over and glared at the other two, they were murmuring in low voices and glancing over at Keith at the same time.

Keith smacked Shiro’s thigh and he laughed, “alright, alright. I’ll talk to you later Rahul” Shiro said.

Rahul tipped his hat at both of them and he leaned in further out of the booth, “hey listen you make sure you take care of this boy, he likes to get lost often and sometimes can’t find his way back,” Rahul said and laughed when Shiro glared at him.

Keith finally smiled, it was a small smile and he tilted his head, “I know, I think I might have to get a leash for him” he said.

Rahul laughed and winked at him, “I’ll pay for it” he teased, Shiro huffed and glared at Keith. Rahul leaned back inside the booth and opened the gate, there was a loud buzz and the gates slowly creaked open, “thanks, Rahul” Shiro said putting the car into drive and pulling forward, Keith grabbed onto the door when the Jeep dipped down into the white sand.

Shiro rolled the jeep towards a small square white beach house a few miles away from a much larger beach bungalow.

“Where are we?” Keith asked pulling open the jeep door and jumping off, his feet dug into the white sand and he frowned, it was a weird feeling when there was dry sand between your toes.

“This is my uncle's private beach with his own private beach house. He’s in Thailand right now for a business trip and gave me the keys to his house,” Shiro said climbing out of the jeep and walking around to open the trunk, he popped it open and grabbed the cooler and his duffle bag. Keith grabbed his own suitcase and the picnic basket.

Shiro closed the trunk and trudged through the sand and up the white painted steps towards the black door, Keith waited while Shiro dug through his pockets for the key.

“Aha! Found you!” Shiro cried pulling out the small skeleton key and opened the door, Shiro picked up the cooler and his duffle bag and stepped inside the cool house, Keith followed suit and placed his suitcase near the door.

It was a small house, one story with dark wooden floors, windows on each wall that was opened and sheer pastel blue drapes were dancing in the wind, a white and pastel blue striped couch sat in front of a flat screen tv, a retro wooden coffee table with shell plastered along the legs of the table, beside the small living room was a round mahogany table with two chairs, pastel blue table mats were set with a four blue cylinder candles set in the middle.

“The bedroom’s this way, let me just put drinks in the fridge,” Shiro said bringing the cooler into the kitchen, the kitchen itself was a small as well—not congested small.

Black marble counter ran along the back wall near the fridge, a small white gas stove sat in the corner, a small sink built into the counters and in front of the sink was a window and looked beyond the sandy dunes and the gates.

Keith helped Shiro stuff the beers and sodas in the small fridge along with their food, Shiro shut the fridge door and pushed the empty cooler to the side, he grabbed the duffle bag and Keith walked back over to the door and grabbed his suitcases and followed Shiro into the bedroom.

The bedroom was probably a tad bit bigger than the living room, a large bed with thick white comforters sat right under an open window that looked over the clear blue waters of the beach, sheer white drapes fell alongside the bed, the walls were painted a pastel blue and white framed photos of the beach, shells, fish, sea turtles littered one side of the wall, the other side of the wall was a huge white dresser with a mirror, along the dresser was a thin white door that probably led to a bathroom.

“Do you like it?” Shiro asked coming up behind Keith, he pulled back the hair and kissed Keith’s pale neck, Keith’s eyes fluttered and he nodded, “it’s small and cozy…I really like it” he whispered.

“glad to hear, I'm gonna change in the bathroom then we can head down to the beach,” Shiro said pulling away and grabbing his duffle bag, Keith watched him go and sighed, no matter how long they’ve been together, Shiro’s still insecure about his body.

Keith knelt down and unzipped his red suitcase and took out his red swim shorts and towel, Keith took off his sandals and stripped from his jeans and tank. Keith slipped on his shorts and frowned when they clinched at his waist, he must’ve grabbed the wrong size.

The door behind him opened and Keith glanced over his shoulder at Shiro, he was wearing black swim shorts and a dark green tank, scars marked along his arms, Keith glanced away and slipped on his slippers.

There was a shutter behind him and Keith snapped his head back to see Shiro hiding his phone behind his back innocently, “Shiro” Keith started turning around. Shiro held up his hand, “lemme see the photo first before you delete it,” he said.

Keith crossed his arms and waited for Shiro to look at his photo, he only realized a little bit late that Shiro was tapping at his phone.

“Shiro!” Keith shouted and stepped forward, Shiro grinned at him and quickly stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door on him, Keith slammed his fist against the door and cursed at Shiro.

Keith glared at the door and waited impatiently for Shiro to come out, finally, the door opened and Keith grabbed Shiro’s phone and went through the camera roll and quickly deleted his photo, “don’t even think about it!” he hissed and shoving the phone back at Shiro.

“Love you too babe,” Shiro teased and grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him out of the bedroom, “here you take this” Shiro said tossing the beach blanket to Keith while he grabbed the picnic basket from the fridge.

“Let’s go,” Shiro said grabbing Keith’s hand and walking out of the small house and down the steps, they walked over the white sandy dunes and towards the waters, Keith splayed out the large blanket on the dry sand while Shiro dropped the basket near his feet.

“It’s been forever since I saw a beach,” Shiro said staring at the waters, Keith grabbed Shiro’s metal hand and kissed his shoulder when he saw Shiro’s eyes glaze over, “teach me how to swim” Keith murmured pulling Shiro away from his thoughts.

“You don’t know how to swim?” Shiro said blinking down at him.

Keith smiled and he tilted his head, “I’ve never been to a beach before” he stated honestly, Shiro’s eyes widened and his fingers tightened on Keith’s hand and dragged him towards the waters.

Keith followed silently, his fingers twitched when his feet submerged in the cold water, he smiled and held out his other hand for Shiro to grab, “you know—I never realized this but you’re like a cat,” Shiro said when Keith stepped forward and kissed his chin.

“How so?” Keith asked leaning back, but Shiro dragged him back and took another step deeper into the water, Keith sighed when Shiro dragged his hands along Keith’s arms towards his elbows and down his waist where he wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s waist.

“Well, you rarely show affection and when you do it’s when we’re alone and when I show you the affection you get really needy for it, like now for an example,” Shiro said laughing when Keith nuzzled under his jaw and pressed closer.

“You’re warm and I like you,” Keith whispered reaching up to grasp onto Shiro’s shoulder, “just like?” Shiro asked softly backing up another step, Keith hummed and pretended to think. Shiro narrowed his eyes and he released his grip on Keith’s hips, Keith gasped and dug his finger nails into Shiro’s shoulder when his body dipped down a bit and his feet didn’t touch the sandy bottom.

“Shiro!” he yelped and glared at him when Shiro laughed, Keith curled his feet around Shiro’s thighs, Shiro yawned and stretched his arms high above his head.

“Stop being an idiot!” Keith hissed, “Shiro!” he whined when Shiro looked away, “fine I love you okay!”

Shiro winked at him and grabbed onto his bare hips, “I fucking hate you” Keith muttered and Shiro made a kissy face at him, “Love you too babe” he said then took a few more steps back until he couldn’t feel the sea floor.

“Start by swinging your legs back and forth,” Shiro instructed.

“Can you just carry me?” Keith said but started moving his legs, “what happened to the prodigy kid who wanted to learn everything,” Shiro teased.

“That kid realized that it’s easier if you have a boyfriend who’s strong enough to carry you,” Keith murmured. Shiro laughed and pinched his hips, “using me now” he said.

Keith snorted and let his nails scratch gently on Shiro’s neck, “obviously” he said then smiled up at him, “okay next step teacher” he said.

Shiro’s eyes twinkled and his hands trailed down until he was cupping Keith’s ass and he heaved Keith up in his arms and adjusted his hand his arms crossed and Keith’s ass rested on them, “why learn, when you having an amazing boyfriend that’ll just carry you,” Shiro said grinning up at Keith.

Keith snorted and he cupped Shiro’s cheeks, “more than amazing” he murmured leaning down to kiss Shiro’s lips, they were kind of dry but Keith didn’t care. Shiro parted his lips and licked at Keith’s tongue making him squirm and pull away.

“Sorry” Shiro murmured, Keith shook his head and leaned back down, “just surprised me” he whispered and opened his mouth to capture Shiro’s bottom lip, he dragged his fingers up and into Shiro’s shorn hair.

Shiro groaned at the sensation of Keith’s tongue hesitantly licking his and those sharp nails scratching the back of his head, he pulled away and licked his wet lips. “You’re not playing a fair game Keith,” Shiro murmured.

Keith grinned and Shiro's heart thudded at the cute grin Keith gave him, it was his weakness, it was grateful that Keith didn’t know, but the bad thing was that Lance knew and he always so scared at that his dark secret would be exposed.

“Are you getting tired of carrying me?” Keith asked leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose, Shiro shook his head, “my love for you is what strengthens me” Shiro stated seriously. Keith gave him a look and shoved at his shoulders, “you know what, just let me drown” he stated and tried not to smile when Shiro pouted.

They swam around a bit, or well Shiro swam around with Keith latched onto him and letting his fingers dip into the clear blue waters, a few local fish swam around them and Keith poked one when it swam up towards the surface.

"Do you have sharks near by?" Keith asked looking far off towards the distance. Shiro nodded and kissed Keith's chest, "there are a few tiger sharks but that's way off in the back, we also have a few lemon and nurse sharks swim near the shores," Shiro said.

"Years, before I applied at the Garrison, my uncle, and a few cousins would go scuba diving, that's when he saw the tiger shark, she was far off but she just swam around the ocean floor a few times before disappearing," Shiro said.

"I wanna see her," Keith murmured resting his chin on Shiro's head, he squinted over towards the far ocean and frowned, "It's been a while but I promise the next time we'll go, we're gonna have to be careful though," Shiro said.

"Shiro we saved the universe from giant purple aliens, I think we can handle a lone tiger shark, besides I really wanna go scuba diving now," Keith said.

"Next time, I promise," Shiro said, "you better" Keith muttered and laughed when he heard Shiro's stomach gurgle.

“Alright, let’s go back up towards the shore, I’m hungry” Shiro said he adjusted Keith in one warm and paddled towards the shallow waters, he lowered Keith down once they reached the sandy floor, Keith still latched onto Shiro and nuzzled into his neck as Shiro carried him out of the waters and towards the towel, he set him down gently before laying down beside Keith.

“You’re actually quite heavy,” Shiro stated and laughed when Keith smacked his stomach, “shut up” he hissed and reached over Shiro for the picnic basket, he laid down across Shiro while looking through the basket for the sandwiches.

“So, we have tuna with bell peppers and tomatoes or ham and cheese with pickles and onions,” Keith said, he wrinkled his nose when Shiro smacked his hand down on Keith’s ass making a loud clapping sound.

“Seriously?” he stated turning his head to the side and glaring at him, Shiro grinned at him and smacked his ass again, “s’not my fault that you grabbed a size smaller trunk, you tempted me you harlot” he purred squeezing Keith’s hand.

“Okay, no sandwiches for you,” Keith said grabbing his own tuna sandwich, he peeled back the plastic wrap and bit down a huge chunk.

“Baby!” Shiro whined, Keith smirked and took another bite ignoring Shiro. “I’m sorry for calling you a harlot can I please have a ham sandwich,” Shiro said sweetly. Keith pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Shiro, “and for slapping my ass, no more ass slapping” he said firmly.

Shiro held up both hands, “I pledge by my life that I will not slap your ass again,” he said then grinned at Keith, “my sandwich?” he asked.

Keith huffed and grabbed the sandwich and tossed it at Shiro, he heaved himself off Shiro’s stomach and sat beside Shiro, “baby you do realize that you’re a shit liar,” Shiro stated peeling off the tomatoes and rolling them in a napkin and tossing it in the basket.

“What’d you mean?” Keith asked, wiping his mouth from the crumbs and his hands. Keith pulled up his knees and stared down at Shiro.

“What was the real reason you don’t want to visit my parents?” he asked.

Keith looked away and wrapped his arms around his knees, “I just wished you would’ve asked me first, it's nothing serious,” Keith said.

“That’s a load of bull and you know that,” Shiro said. Keith bristled and he glared down at Shiro, “the fuck Shiro!” he hissed moving to get away but Shiro latched onto Keith’s wrist and tugged him back down.

“Keith, we’ve been through too much to keep secrets from each other,” Shiro said softly. Keith tried to yank his hand back but Shiro tightened his grip, “I know exactly when you’re lying, you can’t lie for shit,” Shiro said firmly, there was a silence and Shiro noticed Keith’s hand trembling, he sat up slowly and scooted closer.

“I’m scared,” Keith said finally, Shiro loosened his grip and Keith slowly pulled back his hand back and curled his other hand around his wrist and tucked it in between his knees and chest.

“My parents aren’t bad, they’ll love you, I mean I love you so they kind of have too,” Shiro said.

“That’s just it Shiro, they love you so much and they adore you, I’ve never seen a parent look at their child like that and I’m scared that they won’t like and will have to tolerate me for you,” Keith whispered.

“That’s stupid—”

“—Shiro, please I’m being serious!” Keith insisted, Shiro shook his head and reached out to cup Keith’s cheeks and let his thumb graze along the trembling bottom lip, “so am I, I came from them and if I find you worth than the whole universe then so will they,” Shiro whispered.

Keith shut his eyes and he curled into himself even more, “but what if they don’t—parents and kids aren’t exactly alike all time,” Keith whispered, Shiro frowned and he inwardly cursed himself.

“It is true, sometimes kids act far from their parents, they have far different personalities, like your father and you. He abandoned you but not once have you abandoned anyone and  _I_ will never do that, neither will my parents,” Shiro said firmly.

“What if you do—what if you find someone who’s better than me, fuck Shiro I can barely socialize with grocery store lady, how am I going to handle your parents, your siblings, your relatives,” Keith breathed.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Shiro asked ducking his head to meet Keith’s eyes, Keith laughed wetly and sniffled, “a while—long before we came back to earth,” he whispered.

“You need to stop, you need to understand that I love you, I loved even before we became Paladin's, before the Kerberos mission, I fell in love with you when your ethereal eyes met mine during the simulator back at the Garrison, fuck I couldn’t stop thinking about you and I know my parents will fall in love you the exact same way I fell for you—well maybe not the exact same way but I swear on my life that they will love you…if they love me, with my fucking ugly scarred body and this fucking mutant arm, they can love you,” Shiro said firmly.

“Stop saying that about yourself,” Keith whispered, Shiro smiled and he bumped his forehead against Keith’s, “then you stop saying that about yourself, you are worth far more than life itself do you understand?” Shiro said he laughed softly when he saw the flush spreading across Keith’s cheeks.

“I hate you,” Keith muttered weakly shutting his eyes, “love you too sweetheart,” Shiro whispered, he leaned back a kiss Keith’s forehead.

“Will you stop worrying now?” he asked laying down next to Keith’s hips, Keith nodded and brought his hand to run through Shiro’s hair.

The day went on, Keith let his stress disappear from himself and focused all his attention on Shiro, the little liar woke up from his nap and smacked Keith’s ass before bolting off. Keith gritted his teeth and chased after him, Keith caught up when Shiro tripped over a huge rock and landed in the water.

They watched the fish swim around their ankles, followed a little red crab until it got shy and buried itself under the sand, Keith decided to collect as many pretty rocks as he could, he found stormy gray rock that reminds him of Shiro’s eyes, Shiro then made it his goal to find one that reminded him of Keith’s eyes.

“Pretty just like you,” Shiro said holding up a smooth violet stone with flecks of brown and black in it, Keith gave him a look and kicked water at him, “did you just compare me to a rock,” he stated.

Shiro backtracked quickly, Keith laughed and pressed up against Shiro with his hands full of seashells, Shiro pouted and tucked his head on top of Keith’s head.

They placed the rocks and seashells in a little bag so Keith could bring it back home to his apartment, it would be placed right next to his dresser so he would remember this day here.

They leaned against each other, side by side and enjoyed a cold beer while watching the sunset, the bold hues of red, orange, and purples coloring the sky, Keith leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder and smiled sleepily.

“Thank you,” Keith murmured letting his eyes droop shut, Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head and murmured against the damp hair inhaling the smell of the ocean, “for what?” he whispered.

“Everything,” Keith whispered back. Shiro smiled and kissed his head against and watched the sun fully set, the sky turning during a pitch black with dark blue clouds littering the sky, thousands of stars light above with the moon casting a beautiful glow on the ocean.

“Time to get up,” Shiro whispered. Keith whined and snuggled closer, “baby we can sleep at the house, we have coyotes that live in the forest, they usually come at night time,” Shiro whispered.

“You’ll fight them off for me,” Keith whispered. Shiro laughed and used two fingers to lift Keith’s head off his shoulders, Keith grumbled and picked himself up and stretched his arms high above his head.

Shiro packed up their leftover food and Keith lazily rolled up the blanket and followed steadily behind Shiro towards the house, he tossed the empty beer can in the trash bin outside and trudged up the steps, “keep the blanket outside, I don’t want sand inside the house,” Shiro said quietly.

Keith plopped the blanket on the stairs and shut the door behind him, Shiro placed the basket on the counter and pulled Keith inside the bedroom and towards the bathroom, they took a quick shower, well it was mostly Shiro washing both of with Keith leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

“When did you become such a baby,” Shiro whispered grabbing a towel and drying Keith’s body, Keith smiled at him sleepily and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and snuggled closed.

“Since you said I’m worth the universe, you have to treat me like I’m worth the universe,” Keith said and laughed when Shiro tickled his stomach, “nooo!” he whined pulling away.

Shiro sighed and grabbed Keith’s suitcase and tossed him his sleep shorts, Keith grumbled and pulled them on before plopping face first on the bed while Shiro took their dirty trunks and tossed them in the hamper beside the bathroom door.

Shiro turned around laughed softly, Keith had curled up in the middle of the bed, hugging a pillow, and his damp hair tousled around his head like a dark halo, the moon’s light glowing in from the open window, casting a beautiful white glow on Keith’s body making his skin look almost a light blue.

Shiro grabbed his phone from the drawer and winced at the amount of missed calls from his mom, he sent her a quick message about sleeping and calling her in the morning. Shiro took a quick picture of Keith before climbing into the bed, he tugged the pillow loose from Keith’s grasp and pulled the comforter over both of them, Keith’s fingers clenched onto empty air, his lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed.

Shiro pulled Keith closed and smiled when the frown disappeared and his eyes smoothed up again, he snuggled his body close to Shiro and sighed in his sleep. Shiro rested his chin on top of Keith’s head and let his eyes droop and his mind wonder, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep, dreaming of their time back in the space, in their lions, flying through the dark colors of the space and only the stars to accompany them.

*****e

The light streamed through the open window and Keith winced squeezing his eyes shut, when the light wouldn’t disappear he blinked his eyes opened and lifted his head from Shiro’s neck and looked around, the sun streamed light into their room and Keith could see the faint dust particles in the sunlight and he wrinkled his nose and let out a small sneeze.

Shiro grumbled in his sleep and pulled the comforter over his head, “baby?” Keith asked gently nudging at Shiro’s shoulder, the big idiot just smacked his hand away and rolled over covering his face with the comforter.

Keith yawned and reached up to snap the blinders shut and sighed in relief when the room enclosed in darkness, he snuggled against Shiro's back and pulled the covers over him, it took him a few seconds to fall asleep.

Keith woke up to Shiro stuffing their clothes in the suitcase, his hair was damp and he was wearing light blue jeans, a white shirt tucked into his jeans and a brown leather jacket that pulled open, his dog tag hanging around his neck.

"Shiro?" he murmured sitting up letting the covers fall in his lap, he blinked sleepily at Shiro and smiled when Shiro walked over and kissed his lips, "you should get ready, we're really late for dinner," he said pulling away and running out of the room.

Keith yawned and shoved the covers off his body and squeaked his feet made contact with the cold floor, he shuffled over to his suitcase, he knelt down and took out his clothing before heading over to the bathroom to wash up and change.

Keith washed his face with warm water and grabbed the facial scrub gifted to him by Lance, he washed and used the toilet, after washing his hands, Keith changed into his clothes for the dinner, he was glad that he packed something nice just in case.

A pair of soft black leggings that he tucked into his black boots, and a tight fitted black shirt, he put his hair in a high ponytail and pinned up the baby hairs. Keith walked out and shoved everything else back into his suitcase and walked out to see Shiro placing a warm mug of coffee in his hands, "you look great" he whispered and brushed past him.

Keith leaned against the counter and slowly sipped at his coffee, Shiro walked back out with a plastic bag tied up with their trunks, he tossed that over to where the rest of the suitcases were and it landed with a loud plop.

"You can leave the coffee mug in the sink, I have a caretaker that comes in every other day to check up on the house," Shiro said grabbing his car keys and heading out with their luggage.

Keith finished his coffee and grabbed his suitcase and shut the door behind him, Shiro held out his hand and Keith handed him the suitcase while grabbing the key so he could lock the door. Keith yawned and stretched his arms high above his head, he yelped when he felt two hands grab his waist, he was lifted up by Shiro and brought down the steps and towards the jeep where he was placed inside.

"You were going kind of slow babe," Shiro said shutting the jeep door and jogging over to the driver's seat, Keith buckled up and reached behind him to grabbed his maroon leather jacket from the backseat and placed it in his lap, the nights got cold so he was prepared.

Shiro was speeding on the way back and Keith was grateful that they hadn't been pulled over yet, Keith gasped when he pulled up the driveway of Shiro's house, the Jeep bumping when it roughly pushed over the sidewalk.

Keith climbed out and gaped at a number of cars lined up along the street, "well looks like ma invited her whole family over," Shiro said running his fingers through his hair.

"This is from both sides right?" Keith asked turning to face the house, it was huge and every single window had orange light streaming through it and they could hear the loud commotion from the outside.

"No, if it is both sides, we usually rent out a club house or a hall," Shiro said locking his jeep door, he turned to Keith and held out his hand, "you ready?" he asked.

Keith bit his lip and nodded, "yeah" he whispered, Shiro led him up the driveway and up the steps towards the double doors, Shiro knocked on the door and Keith tensed up and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, it was so loud that Shiro probably heard it.

Keith nervously reached out with his other hand and grabbed onto Shiro's wrist and stepped closer into his side, "if it's too much then tell me, I'll take you home straight away," Shiro whispered seconds before the door opened.

Shiro's mom stood there in a lovely knee length pink dress, black short heels; her salt and pepper hair was pulled up in a loose bun, little pearls decorated her hair, her lips were painted a soft pink, a little blush on her cheeks and thin black liner, she looked beautiful and Keith realized where Shiro got his looks from, she smiled at them gently and Keith could feel the tension roll off of him, she held out both of her hands and said softly, "welcome home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE tell me if there is any grammar mistakes or just regular mistakes, I'll fix it ASAP!  
> Thanks!  
> :)


End file.
